Mobil Butut?
by Hikari GranzJauquez
Summary: Si Renji punya mobil? Wah keren. Tapi... mobil nya kaya  apa sih? Enjoy  the story. -gak pinter bikin Summary, mohon maklumi lah saia-


**Disclaimers **** : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Title : Mobil Butut?**

* * *

><p>Di kawasan kota Osaka, ada sekolah yang lumayan bagu. Karakura High School namanya. Di mana semua muridnya tampak ramah-ramah kecuali yang tidak ramah. Semua muridnya manis-manis, kecuali Abarai Renji.<p>

Dan dari yang ramah-ramah dan manis-manis ini, salah satunya ada yang tampak ramah kemanis-manisan. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Panggil aja Ichigo. Anak inilah yang kini nampak asyik bergabung sama anak-anak kecil di depan gerbang sekolah. Ngeliatin tukang jualan yang berjejer-jejer. Ada yang jualan sagon, opak, manisan, asinan, pahitan dan lain-lainnya (karena cinta Indonesia, jadi pake` nama makanan Indonesia... –plakk-). Di sebelah sekolah Ichigo, memang ada SD Inpres. Jadi suka rame sama tukang jualan ==".

"Jualan apa, Om?" tanya Ichigo Iseng kepada tukang jualan ikan hias. Tukang yang tadinya cuek, langsung semangat '45 ngejelasin, "Ikan hias, Dik. Bagus-bagus. Ada ikan maskoki, ikan cupang. Mau beli?"

"Ikan ayam ada?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah innconet-nya.

Tukang jualan itu bengong. Ichigo dengan tanpa dosa, kembali sibuk melihat-lihat tukang yang jualan keong (emang di Jepang ada yang jualan keong?). Terkagum-kagum dengan kakinya yang gede-gede.

"Bisa gigit enggak, Om?" tanya Ichigo yang sok polos.

"Oh, enggak, Dik. Dia baik hati kok *?*. Coba aja pegang."

"Bisa dimakan?"

"Ya, enggak dong!"

"Lantas, buat apa di jual? Ada-ada saja Om ini. Mendingan jualan semut aja. Meski nggak bisa dimakan, tapi masih bisa gigit," ujar Ichigo seraya membetulkan letak tali tasnya yang melorot turun (kenapa gak celananya aja yang melorot.. –digampar rame-rame-).

Lonceng sekolah berdentang di kejauhan. Ichigo pun bangkit dari kubur –plakk-, dan bergegas membeli beberapa biji permen karet. Namun sebelum memasuki gerbang sekolah, di kejauhan terdengar suara yang menderu-deru, bagai tank perang. Ichigo menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Makhluk apa itu?

Ternyata Cuma sebuah kendaraan kecil dengan warna abu-abu hitam. Dari jendela kendaraan itu muncul seraut wajah yang sangat Ichigo kenal. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Abarai Renji, _playboy _kesohor itu?. "Oiii… kaukah itu, Ichigo? Sini dong. Saya punya sesuatu yang menarik."

Ichigo langsung tertarik. Setengah berlari dia nyamperin Renji.

"Busyet, apaan nih? Kok butut amat? Gerobak sampah, ya?"

"Sialan. Ini mobil baru saya. Gres dari tukang loak. Hebat, ya? Nah, dengan modal gerobak begini, tentu citra saya sebagai playboy yang tengah naik daun bakal terus melambung. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, tolong dong bantuin dorong dikit. Mesinnya ngadat lagi, nih!" ujar Renji panjang lebar.

"Enak aja! Emang gue apaan?" ucap Ichigo sambil melangkah pergi. Nyesel dia nyamperin tadi.

"Eh, tunggu... Aduh, Ichigo~~ tolong dong. Sekaliiiii aja," rengek Renji.

Ichigo memandang Renji kesal. "Lagian, barang rongsokan begini, pake dibeli segala. Ketauan mending naik delman sekalian!"

Tapi setelah dirayu-rayu pake duit sebanyak ¥250 (¥1 = Rp. 800,-. Jadi ¥250 * Rp. 800 = Rp. 200,000. wuih banyak juga tuh duit ), akhirnya Icihgo mau juga bantuin dorong.

" Itung-itung olahraga. Kan seger."

"Diem, lu!"

Satu, dua… uh… gerobak Renji tak bergerak. Ichigo mencoba lagi dengan sekuat tenaga. Satu, dua… uh! Tetap tak bergeming.

Kepala Renji menengol ke belakang, "Hei, kok nggak jalan-jalan, sih?"

"Berat banget. Gignya kamu masukin` kali, ya?"

"Giginya siapa?"

"Giginya mobil. Goblok!"

"Oh, iya. Sori. Sekarang coba lagi deh!" ujar Renji seraya memindahkan gigi.

Ichigo mencoba. Nah, sekarang mulai bergerak. Meluncur perlahan dan… grung-grung-grung… mesinnya nyala. Renji pun berteriak-teriak girang. Mobilnya langsung meluncur mulus ke pekarangan sekolah. Tinggal Ichigo yang berlari-lari dengan keringat bercucuran. Akibatnya, keduanya memang agak telat masuk pelajaran pertama. Fisika lagi!

"Oi… Ichigo, kamu deh masuk duluan," suruh Renji.

"Nggak ah. Saya ini pemalu sekali. Kamu aja deh," ujar Ichigo sambil mendorong tubuh Renji kuat-kuat, sehingga membentur pintu kelas. Mau nggak mau dengan nyengir kuda, Renji menundukkan kepala kepada Ukitake-sensei, guru Fisika. Karena pintu kelas sudah terlanjur terbuka. Untung saja mereka baru terlambat beberapa menit, sehingga diperbolehkan masuk.

* * *

><p>Ternyata naik mobil yang hobi mogok kayak punya si Renji ini lebih menyebalkan daripada naik BMW. Bayangin aja, baru jalan beberapa kilo, sudah minta macem-macem. Yang pintunya nggak bisa ditutuplah, yang klaksonnya korslet jadi bunyi terus, yang lampunya tiba-tiba nyala-lah, pokoknya macem-macem. <em>Overacting <em> banget tu mobil. Belum lagi kalo lampu merah, suka nggak bisa distater. Walhasil, Ichigo dan Gin –yang ketiban sial nebeng di mobil Renji- dapat tugas dorong di mobil. Duh, malu-maluin banget. Mana diliatin cewek-cewek manis, lagi!

Waktu dibawa ke bengkel, tukang bengkelnya malah bikin sebel, "Udah aja pintunya dipakein gembok. Pasti nggak kebuka-buka lagi, deh," ujar tukang bengkel.

Renji ngamuk-ngamuk. "Dikata pintu gerbang apa mobil gue!" makinya. "Terus lampunya juga. Suka tiba-tiba nyala sendiri, dan sulit dimatikan. Gimana tuh?" tanya Renji.

"Ooo, kalo gitu, mobil Anda punya inisiatif yang rada gede juga. Kreatif, gitu. Nggak dinyalain, lampunya bisa nyala sendiri. Kalo udah begitu, matiinnya pake karung basah aja. Kali-kali bisa…"

Renji dongkol setengah mati.

Tapi bukan Cuma Renji. Ichigo dan Gin yang itu ngikut di mobil Renji, sempet dongkol juga. Mana si Renji nyetirnya belum jago, sehingga nggak jarang tu mobil jadi mendadak jaipongan gila-gilaan kalo melewati jalan berlubang.

Mobil jenis Nissan dengan model 240SX (kalo reader pengen tau bentuk`nya bisa liat di album foto 'Stock Cars', tentunya di Facebook saya) mobil ini memang harusnya hanya untuk dua orang aja. Tapi mereka nekat duduk bertiga. Nggak apa-apa. Kecil-kecil ini. Dan ketika di tikungan jalan mereka di stop polisi, Ichigo yang hobi ngocol nggak nampak ketakutan.

"Saudara-saudara ini bagaimana. Kenapa duduk bertiga di depan?" hardik Pak Polisi.

"Lho, Bapak ini gimana sih? Kalo kami duduk berempat ya nggak muat donk!" sahut Ichigo tenang.

Polisi itu megangguk-angguk. Mereka pun bebas. (Ternyata Pak Polisinya sama oon`nya –dilindes mobilnya Pak Polisi-)

Tapi sebab-musabab kenapa Ichigo dan Gin begitu bela-belain ikut di mobil Renji tentu saja ada. Sepulang sekolah tadi, mereka janjian ,mau ke rumah Rukia (bayangin Rukia yang udah jadi wakil kapten –Bleach chapter 459-), anak manis yang baru mereka kenal beberapa hari yang lalu di ulang tahunnya Rangiku. Tapi berhubung sepanjang siang itu mobil Renji sibuk bermogok-ria di sepanjang jalan, terpaksa lewat jam 7 malam mereka baru bisa jalan.

Rumah Rukia sendiri memang lumayan jauh. Di ujung kota Karakura, dekat perbatasan pantai. Katanya pake keluar-masuk kampung dulu. Tapi dasar mereka bertiga berjiwa baja, ya cuek aja. Tetap ingin disamperin. Abis Rukia`nya sendiri manis banget.

"Busyet jalannya gelap amet?" ujar Renji cemas. Soalnya sinar lampu mobilnya nampak menyala dengan malu-malu. Kadang terang, kadang redup. Saat itu mobil telah jauh meninggalkan keramaian kota. Yang tinggal Cuma jalan tanah yang berbukit-bukit dengan semak belukar di kanan-kiri.

"Kamu yakin arahnya benar? Kamu tau daerah rumah Rukia?" tanya Gin cemas.

"Kayaknya tau. Tapi… ah sudah. Tenang aja."

Dan perlahan-lahan, hujan mulai turun. Membuat jalanan jadi becek. Di jalan yang agak menurun, mobil Renji meluncur agak cepat. Tapi… dor! Malapetaka terjadi. Sebuah batu tajam yang tak berdosa dihantam roda mobil Renji yang gundul. Tanpa ampun, ban pun pecah.

"Inilah yang saya takutkan, saya nggak bawa ban serep," keluh Renji cemas.

Ichigo dan Gin saling berpandang. Mereka jadi ingat kejadian serupa dahulu, waktu mau ke Puncak nonton bulan purnama. Kejadian itu seolah berulang. Terjebak di daerah yang jauh dari peradaban dengan hujan yang mulai turun di luar sana.

"Jangan takut, Kawan," ujar Renji setelah memeriksa ban mobil. "Masih bisa dibetulin. Tadi saya lihat ada tukang ban sekitar 1 kilo dari sini. Siapa yang mau menemani saya membawa ban?"

"Saya!"

"Saya!"

Ichigo dan Gin berebut mau ikut.

"Salah satu aja. Yang seorang lagi harus nunggu mobil. Gimana? Gin aja deh yang ikut, Ichigo jaga mobil."

Gin langsung menyambut hangat. Turun dari kursi dan langsung berpayungan dengan Renji. Ichigo bengong ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ichigo, kamu berani`kan? Cuma sebentar, kok. Kamu tutup aja semua jendela, jadi kan nggak ada setan yang masuk," ledek Renji.

"Jangan nakut-nakutin dong!"

Renji dan Gin cekikikan. Lalu mereka pun pergi membawa ban yang pecah itu ke tukang tambal ban.

"Jangan lama-lama, ya?" teriak Ichigo di antara deras hujan.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ichigo P.O.V-<strong>

Rasanya sudah berabad-abad menunggu, dua makhluk itu tidak muncul-muncul jugs. Keparat. Ke mana saja mereka? Apa nggak tau gue lagi ketakutan? Gimana nggak takut? Sendirian di tengah alam buas yang nampak belum tersentuh peradaban? Siapa tau penduduk sini termasuk jenis pemakan manusia? Iiii, ku buang langsung angan-angan buruk itu.

'Tok-tok-tok!'

Dari kaca samping, seseorang yang nampak mengerikan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela. Aku pun kaget setengah mati (Ichigo lebay…). Siapa itu? Pikiran`ku mulai kacau. Keringat dingin keluar, membasahi seluruh tubuhku, padahal di luar sedang hujan.

'Tok-tok-tok!'

Orang itu mengetok lagi. Sambil menunjuk ke arah mulutnya yang jelek dan bau itu. Aku makin bergidik. Inikah jenis pemakan manusia itu? Bagaimana kalau dia bisa mendobrak pintu? Aku pun mengutuki Renji dan Gin yang tak kunjung datang.

Tapi untung akal sehat`ku kembali jalan. Orang yang mengerikan itu nampak sangat kedinginan di luar. Mukanya pucat. Jangan-jangan dia hanya pengemis seperti biasa? Berangkat dari dugaan itu, aku pun memberanikan diri membuka jendela.

"Ada apa, Pak?" tanyaku dengan tenang. Padahal ujung kelingkingku udah gemetaran.

"Saya lapar sekali, Dik," suara yang bergetar dari orang tua itu membuatku jadi kasihan.

Orang ini benar-benar hanya pengemis.

Aku menghela napas lega, lalu memberikan beberapa potong yang kubawa dari sekolah tadi. Roti itu langsung dilahap rakus oleh sang pengemis.

Beberapa saat kami saling membisu.

"Bapak mau kemana?" tanyaku.

Seperti diingatkan sesuatu, orang itu langsung bangkit. Mengucapkan terima kasih, dan hendak melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Bapak tak menunggu hujab reda?"

Orang itu menggeleng. Tapi sebelum pergi, dia memberikan sebongkah bungkusan kepadaku, "Mungkin berguna untukmu, Nak. Terima kasih buat segalanya."

Beberapa saat kemudian orang itu pergi, aku sempat menatap kepergiannya dengan rasa iba. Orang itu sudah sangat ringkih. Mau ke mana berkeliaran dalam hujan begini?

Karena lelah, aku pun tertidur di dalam mobil. Lupa segalanya.

**-End of Ichigo P.O.V-**

* * *

><p>Ichi terbangun ketika Renji dan Gin ribut-ribut di luar.<p>

"Dari mana aja kalian? Lama bener!" maki Ichigo.

"Oi, Ichigo, buka. Buruan. Kita lagi pada bingung nih. Kunci mobil yang kita bawa jatuh. Jadi dari tadi kita-kita sibuk nyariin tu kunci. Makanya lama banget. Ban mobilnya sih udah dibetulin!" jelas Gin.

"Bagus, ya. Kenapa nggak sekalian bannya aja yang ilang?" ujar Ichigo dongkol.

"Di mobil nggak ada?" tanya Renji.

"Enggak. Kan kamu yang bawa, giman sih?"

Wajah Renji nampak lesu, lelah, letih, lemah. Tek bersemangat. Apa yang bisa dilakukan sekarang?

"Bagaimana kalo kita cek sekali lagi? Kita telusuri jalan yang kita lalui sekali lagi?" saran Gin. Renji mengangguk lemas.

"Saya ikut!" cetus Ichigo, lalu sibuk mencari sepatu ketsnya yang dilepas di mobil. Nah, itu. Di dekat bungkusan. Eh, ini kan bungkusan yang tadi diberi pengemis itu? Apa ya isinya? Ichigo pun memungut, dan membuka. Siapa tau jimat agar bisa enteng jodoh.

Sesuatu yang gemerincing dari bongkahan kertas.

"Lho, ini kunci apaan?" Ichigo membelalak ketika tau isi bungkusan itu.

Renji langsung memeriksa.

"Bego! Itu kunci yang kita cari-cari. Kamu ngumpetin di mana?" teriak Renji riang.

Ichigo Cuma bengong. Ngumpetin? Itu kan dari bungkusan yang diberikan si pengemis? Apa orang itu yang menemukan?

Ichigo tak tahu. Renji dan Gin pun tak pernah peduli. Yang pasti, mereka kini cukup gembira bisa melanjutkan perjalanan.

Seseorang yang tampak mengerikan, kadang bisa jadi malaikat penolong bagi diri kita.

**#**

**#**

**END**

**#**

**#**


End file.
